Kai'Sa/Quotes
The dump for transcribing is unsorted between the skins this time. Blame Riot for that. -- Ninjamask (talk) ;Pick * ;Ban * Classic= Each of skins feature some additional quotes and interactions, but otherwise use the Classic voiceover. Some Classic voicelines may also be disabled while using alternate skins. has alternate quotes when she is wearing her helmet, some abilities trigger this transition. Upon Starting a Game ;Making the first move * * * * * * * ; * ;When there is an enemy * * * * * ;When there is an enemy void creature * * * * Attacking * * * * * * * ;Upon attacking * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking a Void creature * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon attacking * Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * Joke ''Kai'Sa kneels while a frog gets sucked into her shoulder pod, then gets ejected as a corrupted frog. * Dance Laugh * Taunt * * * Pinging ;'Enemy Missing' * * * Using * * * * ;Evolving * ''"They're in trouble now." * * * * Using ;Evolving * ''"They have nowhere to hide now." * * * * ;Upon missing with * ''"Ahh..." * * * * * * * ;Upon landing * ''"I knew it." * "Prepare for what's next." * "Walked into that one." * "They can't get away." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon killing with * * * * * * * * Using (Helmet is active for the duration) * * * * ;Evolving * ''"Yes! Quickness kills." * * * * Using (Helmet is active for 8 seconds) * * * Scoring Kills and Objectives ;Upon killing an Enemy Champion * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon killing * * * ;Multikill * * * ;Upon destroying a structure * * * Other Gameplay ;Placing a Ward * * * ;Eating * * * * * * ;Upon being healed by * ''"All better now" * "Ah, that works." * "Thanks for that." * "I won't forget this." * "I'll take it." * "I needed that." * "That is just what I needed." * "Ahh, that's much better." ;Upon being shielded by * "Yes! Teamwork!" * "Nice work." * "Thanks." * "Alright." * "Whew." * "Whew, that was close." * "We're stronger together." * "You are awesome." * "Thanks." * "Nice reflexes."' * ''"Whoa! Nice!." ; Recalls * * * ;Upon seeing spawn * ''"Look what just crawled from underneath." Upon casting * * Upon Death * ;Upon Respawning * * * * * * * * Too be sorted * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sound Effects * * * * * * * * * * * *